The Goblin King and I
by redroses100
Summary: There's no hiding the fact that Winnie doesn't fit in above ground. Jareth's known for a long time. He's pondered the right time to invite her Underground, and now the perfect moment may have arrived. As she may be the key to saving his kingdom...and his broken heart. Jareth/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

My mother was an actress, or that's what my dad always tells me. she went to Julliard and studied under the great Pierre Mohnton. She had her first role as Mary Poppins on Broadway. This was soon followed by Juliet in Shakespeare's epic love story. Dad has a shoebox of all the playbills from her shows, and pictures signed and smooched just for him. Eleanor Rucker. Then Eleanor Leiland.

She had to take a break in her acting career when she got pregnant with me. but as soon as she could, she was sending snapshots out to casting directors and film companies. I don't know exactly why she never came home one day. Maybe it was a car accident or maybe she simply didn't want the husband and child anymore. Dad never told me what happened. All I know is one day she was there and the next she wasn't.

Dad remarried when I was twelve. I didn't like Alison, though she was a good stepmother overall. I was constantly difficult and would not let her anywhere close to my emotions. She tried, but I was absolutely put off by the idea of a stepmother. Maybe it was all the fairy stories I read as a child and young teen. And when she had my dad's baby, that sent me over the top. I was fifteen when Timmy was born and I hated him and Alison more than anything.

Looking back, I realize how foolish and snobby I was to the both of them. I can't believe I acted so childish. But it is not my stupid treatment of my step family that this story entails. It is the instead the regaling tale of how I came to appreciate my step family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

My eyes water slightly as I read the concluding paragraph of one of my favorite books. It's a fairy tale that ends in happiness for the protagonist and misery and woe for the antagonist. I usually feel a sense of justice when I read how the antagonist is enslaved or banished. But no matter how many times I read this story, I always feel for the poor villain, who was wrapped into the whole thing not by his own will but his bloodline.

I jump off my bed and place the book back into its revered slot of First Book on my bookshelf. I have hundreds of books. Big thick ones, skinny frail ones, fairy tales, romance novels, fantasy adventures. Everything but reality. As I'm straightening my line of figurines, the door behind me opens and my dad appears in the doorway holding Timmy.

"Knock knock." He smiles. He's a handsome man for his age. he has a head of black hair, barely receding, and dazzling green eyes. And he goes to the gym every weekend, not to mention all the stuff he does at work as a P.E. coach. "My my you look pretty tonight Nessie." He observes, using my pet name to add a "dadly" influence. For some reason my mom decided to name me Wednesday. Whether it was an homage to Adam's Family or simply because she knew I would need an interesting name if I wanted to follow her dreams and go into show business, I'll never know.

"I was practicing my lines. I thought I'd get in character." I explain. My eyes travel to the little ginger headed, booger spewing, slobber slopping infant in my dad's arms. He's one now, but still an annoying baby. I narrow my eyes slightly at him but play it off by scratching my nose to distract dad's attention from my glare to my "itch". Timmy starts whining slightly at my menacing eyes.

"Hey there. What's up buddy? Well I just came up to tell you that you have a caller at the door." He explains.

"a caller? Like a boy?" he laughs at my cynicism. No one has asked me on a date since I was fourteen. Most boys think I'm strange.

"Yes. A mystery boy at that. Don't think I've ever seen him around before." Timmy has started crying now and dad bounces him trying to calm him down. "I'm going to go consult Alison about Timmy's dinner time. Be nice with your man friend." he warns. I glow bright red and he laughs. He doesn't close the door but he doesn't need to. I don't even bother taking off my costume, a renaissance era peasant dress and garland. I simply descend the stairs and stand in front of the door.

I peek through the peephole in the door before opening it. I don't see anyone right off the bat, but he could be leaning against the wall to the left, out of the range of the peephole. I slowly open the door and peek outside. It's a still, chilly evening and everything is silent. Most importantly, I don't see any "caller".

Now I've had some pretty cruel practical jokes pinned on me in my time, but seriously? What would they have done if I had answered and not my dad? 'oh sorry wrong house. I was looking for a pretty, smart, not freaky girl'. Instead they got my dad, who will now question me mercilessly over my visitor who is apparently a ghost.

I sigh and close the door, leaning against it so I can wallow in self-pity for a moment. But then there's a knock on the door. I vigilantly open it again. Standing there is Edgar Vanderlan, the star quarterback of the V Team and the guy I've had a crush on ever since kindergarten. My eyes widen at his smiling perfect face.

"Edgar!" I say utterly surprised.

"Hey doll." He smiles, obviously noticing his effect on me. "sorry, I was sitting on the bench around the corner. Missed you when you first came to the door." He explains.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" I try not to sound mean as I say it, only pleasantly surprised.

"Well, it's about the prom." My heart skips a beat. "I heard you don't have a date." This time it skips two beats.

"Uh…yeah. I'm pretty dateless." I say rather idiotically.

"Great, would you like to go with me?" he asks.

"Really?" I ask quietly. He smiles.

"Really."

"Yeah! I mean yes. I'd love to." I smile, trying not to sound lame.

"Fantastic. I'll be seeing you then." he smiles a soul soaring smile, leans in and kisses my cheek, then turns to walk back to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch him until he's around the corner, then let out a little squeal of joy and dance inside.

"I can't believe it!" I giggle to myself, racing upstairs back to my room. I immediately go for my phone and click the 1 button. It only takes two rings before my best friend, Tucker Lewis, answers with a flirty tone.

"Hello darling." Other people would see our relationship as love interests, but I know oh to well that Tucker is just naturally flirty. We've been friends since kindergarten, when we found fellow fairy tale lovers in each other. He understands perfectly my obsession with anything that isn't reality and doesn't judge me for my ridiculous crush on Jareth the Goblin King from Labyrinth.

"Dude you will never believe what happened!" I exclaim.

"Jadin appeared and completely froze your house!"

"No, wh-"

"Oh, Davy Jones just now admitted that you're his illegitimate love child, whom he hid away so you wouldn't be hurt by the destruction of your mother, Tia Dalma, or better known as Calypso."

"You read too many of my fan fictions."

"I try."

"Look, it's not anything big, but I just got asked to prom." I state before he can suppose anything else.

"Shut up, that's not big? You and I have a very different perception of big. Just out of curiosity, what would you consider big news?"

"I dunno. Maybe the parentals sending the baby brat to boarding school, or my acceptance letter to Hogwarts finally arriving. But you're totally distracting me Tuck. I got asked to prom!" I say giddily.

"I know! By whom?" he demands.

"Edgar! Can you believe it?"

"Actually I can't. Do you have any proof?"

"Ah! Tucker! I'm not that much of a pariah."

"Well obviously, but Edgar is kind of a douche bag. He hasn't asked anyone to a dance in like…ever. And then he shows up to boast his beauty and not ask the single girls to dance. Now he wants to take you to the singular spectacular dance of the century?" he asks incredulously.

"You only think it's singularly spectacular because you're in the party planning committee." I state instead of acknowledging his completely accurate statement. I know very well that Edgar has had a bastard streak, but I've always held out hope that's there's more to him than there seems. And now, I think there might be.

"Regardless, now you're deflecting. Do you really think Edgar is doing this because he likes you, or do you think he's aiming more for pissing off the popular cheerleaders who love him and hate you?" he asks. I sigh.

"I dunno. I just…he seemed so heartfelt. Sincere. But he has been in drama since eighth grade. Oh Tuck, what if it's all just some sick scheme to embarrass me, like when Josie invited me to her party just to take the pictures of all the fun things the others were doing."

"That was cold. Look Wennie, I don't know. He might be heartfelt. But he might not be. The point is-" he pauses and in the background I hear his mom yelling at him.

"Tucker I told you to put the twins to bed ten minutes ago!" she yells.

"Okay I'm on my way." He yells back and sighs deeply.

"I get it. Talk to you later ok." I say before he can explain himself.

"You're the best Wennie." He says sweetly and hangs up. I sigh and lay back on my bed to contemplate. Do I want to be embarrassed like that again? But what if it isn't a trick. What if Edgar genuinely wants to take me to a dance?

"I could offer you a way to find out." I nearly jump out of my skin at the voice. Springing up and turning to my now open window, I nearly have a heart attack. Because there before my amazed eyes stands the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He's even cuter than Edgar! And he's smiling at me! I look at his mismatched eyes and his Victorian clothes and like that I know. The goblin king. He's standing in my room. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

"What the crabby pigeon is going on?" I demand, shaking.

"That's a new expression." He smirks.

"I know I made it up. Is this really happening? Are you really the goblin king? And what the heck are you doing in my room if you are."

"I've come to answer your plea for help, naturally." I scoff.

"What plea for help? I haven't made one."

"Subconsciously you have. You desperately want to know if your beloved Edgar is telling the truth or just putting you on. I could help you find out." He explains.

"Come on, I know your tricks Jareth. You're gonna ask me for something in return and it'll probably be my baby brother. And I bet you expect that I'll say yes because I'm so desperate for answers and I'll just hand him over. Then I'll realize my horrid mistake and beg for him back. And then the only way I'll be able to get him back would be to go through your Labyrinth. In the end you would tell me that you're actually in love with me and doing it all because you're generous and wanted me to have everything I asked for. Then you'd ask me to be your queen and I would make a deal, me for Timmy, and you'd be happy. But after a while you'd get tired of having me be in your castle helping you rule your kingdom and move on to another desperate girl." I ramble. He's gaping ever so slightly.

"Do you really think so poorly of me?" he asks.

"Well…no. but face it every guy is the same. They may like a girl but then they'll like another girl better in about two weeks and break the first girls heart for the next. I mean obviously you got over Sarah in order to ask me." I state.

"And who said I was going to ask you to be my queen." I'm struck quiet at this. he's right. I had just assumed that's what the Goblin King would be doing here that I didn't stop to wonder if I am absolutely unattractive to him. "You obviously care deeply for your little Edgar boy. Who am I to stand in the way of that. I do need a mortals help for a crisis in the Labyrinth though. I've seen your dreams and hopes. I know you want to journey through my kingdom. Now I offer you a deal. If you will help me defeat the evil that has taken a hold on my kingdom, I will cause Edgar's heart to yearn for you so that he will never be able to look at another girl's face again without seeing your beauty."

"And I wont have to trade my brother or anything?"

"Absolutely not. Simply accept my offer, or decline." He instructs.

"I've spent the first sixteen years of my life believing in your kingdom and the magic therein. How can I refuse?" he smiles wide.

"Take my hand my dear." I look at his gloved outstretched hand and take a deep breath. What am I about to get myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

"What the crabby pigeon is going on?" I demand, shaking.

"That's a new expression." He smirks.

"I know I made it up. Is this really happening? Are you really the goblin king? And what the heck are you doing in my room if you are."

"I've come to answer your plea for help, naturally." I scoff.

"What plea for help? I haven't made one."

"Subconsciously you have. You desperately want to know if your beloved Edgar is telling the truth or just putting you on. I could help you find out." He explains.

"Come on, I know your tricks Jareth. You're gonna ask me for something in return and it'll probably be my baby brother. And I bet you expect that I'll say yes because I'm so desperate for answers and I'll just hand him over. Then I'll realize my horrid mistake and beg for him back. And then the only way I'll be able to get him back would be to go through your Labyrinth. In the end you would tell me that you're actually in love with me and doing it all because you're generous and wanted me to have everything I asked for. Then you'd ask me to be your queen and I would make a deal, me for Timmy, and you'd be happy. But after a while you'd get tired of having me be in your castle helping you rule your kingdom and move on to another desperate girl." I ramble. He's gaping ever so slightly, apparently appalled that a simple human girl is making judgments of _him_!

"Do you really think so poorly of me?" He asks. I feel a little guilty suddenly.

"Well…no. But face it every guy is the same. They may like a girl but then they'll like another girl better in about two weeks and break the first girls' heart for the next. I mean obviously you got over Sarah in order to ask me." I state.

"And who said I was going to ask you to be my queen." I'm struck quiet at this. He's right. I just assumed that's what the Goblin King would be doing here that I didn't stop to wonder if I am absolutely unattractive to him. "You obviously care deeply for your little Edgar boy. Who am I to stand in the way of that? I do need a mortals help for a crisis in the Labyrinth though. I've seen your dreams and hopes. I know you want to journey through my kingdom. Now I offer you a deal. If you will help me defeat the evil that has taken a hold on my kingdom, I will cause Edgar's heart to yearn for you so that he will never be able to look at another girl's face again without seeing your beauty."

"And I won't have to trade my brother or anything?"

"Absolutely not. Simply accept my offer, or decline." He instructs.

"I've spent the first sixteen years of my life believing in your kingdom and the magic therein. How can I refuse?" he smiles wide.

"Take my hand my dear." I look at his gloved outstretched hand and take a deep breath. What am I about to get myself into?

The moment I take Jareth's hand the world starts spinning and then I'm in the middle of a room full of bird feathers and scattered armor. But other than that it's empty. I recognize it though, it's the throne room, usually packed with chickens and goblins causing mayhem.

"Whoa." I say simply.

"Come, we have to plan." Jareth says wasting no time. I follow after him obediently, still gazing around in wonder as we go.

"What exactly is it you need my help for?" I ask curiously.

"A dark magician is stirring up some trouble in the murkier regions of my kingdom. I believe through use of magic, and humanity, I can get rid of him." He explains briefly. He leads me into a room unlike the goblin throne room we just left. This one is clean and orderly, not a single thing out of place or messy. He pulls out a chair at a desk for me and I sit. He goes to his chair and pulls out a map, which looks like one of those mazes you use a pencil to figure out. He also pulls out a large book in writing I don't understand. "This is the district where the magician has set up his plot. I'm not sure but I think his goal, after taking over the kingdom, is to move on to the mortal world. So it's in your best interests as well to stop him." Jareth states.

"I knew there had to be a better reason than confirmation of a love interest." I state sarcastically. I see his lips turned up slightly in the corner but no other confirmation that he even heard my joke.

"He's used every type of magic he knows I can't combat against to secure these areas. I need someone to go into those areas and attempt to isolate his power source and if possible remove it. He won't be able to spread his menace." he explains.

"How would I know what his power source is?"

"It should be fairly easy to identify. Something he holds close to him, or else guards very securely.

"Something close to him? Wouldn't that be potentially dangerous to my health?" I ask unsurely.

"Doubtful but I'll be keeping eyes on you through my goblin spies. The source will be something normal, yet unusual in its making. Every magician has one."

"What's yours?" I ask curiously. He looks at me for a long moment.

"Maybe another time. We need to plan on how to get you into the district, how to gain his trust, and how to get him to a point where he trusts you enough to disclose the knowledge of his secret." He states.

"Sounds like a time consuming effort."

"Time here is very different than time in your world. Do not worry; your family will not even notice your absence."

"Please. They wouldn't notice even if time was the same." I sigh bitterly. He hesitates a little, obviously wanting to ask, but also obviously in a hurry to bring down this magician guy. I can't help but find it a little weird that this is the man who changed the stars for a girl who wanted her brother back, but he can't simply snap his fingers and grow a peach tree in the guy's yard. One bite of those and its threat neutralized.

"I told you my magic has no effect over the kind he practices. Whatever strong hold he has in place over his acquired district is one I cannot contend with. I would not run for the help of a _human girl_ if I had not tried everything first." His reply to my unspoken thought startles me. But I guess it's not that big of surprise that he can read my thoughts. He is the almighty goblin king after all.

"I feel like I should take offense to that statement but I won't. How am I going in?" I demand.

"The usual way. Walking."


	6. Chapter 6

The goblin who greets me at the gate of the magician's district is about the height of my stomach. His eyes are squinty and like oil pits, so black. He's wearing the oddest of clothing, a mix of humanoid and earthy.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" he demands, pointing his spear at me. I take a step back but still try to seem resilient.

"My name is Wednesday. I'm here to speak with your master." I say strongly. He looks me over, and apparently deciding I bear no threat to him or the magician lowers his spear.

"Why?" he demands.

"I'm no friend of the goblin king. I heard your master was planning a rebellion and I want in." I explain, my well laid cover fresh in my head, as Jareth and I went over it at least a hundred times. His spear lowers even more.

"How can I be sure you speak the truth?" He says suspiciously.

"Obello thw fragrin." I say simply. It's a phrase that Jareth taught me. He said it was a sure fire way for me to gain access to any group that hates him. Apparently it translates to "Die Slowly Jareth". They're the most hated words in the whole kingdom. The goblin instantly tosses away his weapon and extends his hand.

"Welcome fellow sufferer." He says honorably. I nod and follow him inside the gate, which snaps close precisely after us. "The master has invited any who speaks those words to join us. This is Ver Isgar. It means Safety in the old language." He explains, waving his hand dramatically to indicate the village beyond is a safe haven for anyone who needs one. "The master's home is just up the road." He adds, tugging me along. We get many friendly waves from other goblins and creatures as we pace through the streets. I almost trip over a chicken, but it scurries away, squawking out what sounds an awful lot like a curse word. But…chickens don't talk do they? My guide, whose name I find out is Pim, chats about the rebellion as we go. He explains how honored he is at being chosen to be gate guarder. Finally he stops in front of a house that appears just as shabby as all the others.

"The master is inside. Just tell him that Pim sent ya." He explains and shuffles back, I suspect to regain his post at the gate. I take in a deep breath as I look at the house. I think back to what Jareth told me about the magician. _He'll try to fool you ever step of the way. He's convinced the goblins that I'm making them miserable and that he can make them better. You cannot let him blind you, no matter how sincere he seems._

I feel for the crystal ball in my shoulder bag. Jareth gave me a number of items. Clothes to help me fit in better, a crystal ball so we can keep in communication, a map of the Labyrinth, and a pouch of fairy dust. Yes, I'm aware of how cheesy that sounds, but apparently it's really very useful. Finally I muster the courage to walk up to the door and knock on it.

"Enter!" The bell of a voice announces. Deep and sultry, but light and romantic. Geez, it might actually be hard to resist this magician after all. With a voice like that, no wonder the goblins like him. No offense Jareth.

I slowly push open the door, not sure of what I might find. The insides of the house are very similar to the outsides. Shabby and simple, but sort of appealing in a cute way. But…I don't see anyone. Magician or goblin or anyone. I take a few hesitant steps forward, and then nearly jump out of my skin when someone grabs me from behind and there's something cold and sharp pressed lightly to my throat.

"Who sent you?" the bell like voice asks.

"Uh, Pim?" I guess. The dude let me go and turns me around, but keeps the knife stretched towards me. It takes me a second to really take in what I see. The magician is freaking hot! Like Jareth can't even touch this kid. He must only be nineteen, going off human looks, and his hair is the shade of a black hole. Yes I mean that literally. There are blues, purples, whites, roses, blacks, even greens, all mixed together beautifully. His eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen. One a very light shade of purple, the other nearly black, but the violet tint is unmistakable. His skin is perfectly white and smooth, and his ears are pointy like an elf. He's tall and buff and just so, so, so cute!

"Just Pim? Or did the wannabe goblin king send you?" he demands, obviously not caring that I'm stuck in gaping mode.

"Who?" I ask dumbly. And the funny thing is, I've actually forgotten about Jareth for a moment. His eyes get a little brighter and his tense stance softens slightly.

"Jareth. The prancing, sparkling, fae prat. The one that turned this once proud land into a virtual hell."

"Oh him. I believe the phrase goes, obello thw fragrin." The knife lowers.

"A phrase that should not be taken lightly. Should one of Jareth's spies be listening, you could be sentenced to death for saying it."

"That's what I hear."

"Why do you speak the words we all uphold?" He asks.

"He drove my people off their land to make his little maze. I've been slaving in his stupid castle for years. No longer." I say in my most cold blooded voice. He looks at me approvingly and tosses the knife to the side. He then holds out his hand.

"I'm Lorcan. Protector of those Jareth has scorned." He says simply. I put my hand in his. But I am so not expecting the shy kiss he plants on my knuckles.

"I'm Wednesday. Pissed off supporter of your cause." He smiles.

"A pleasure. Wednesday. An odd name."

"I'm called Wennie by those who want to." I explain.

"Well then Wennie, I believe you have come to the right place. Jareth will meet his end, and you are welcome to help us make it happen." He says grandly. I feel a blush working up as he's still holding my hand.

"I'd love to, Lorcan."


	7. Chapter 7

I look down at the plate of food in front of me. Despite the allure of the fae world, they don't appear to have very good chefs. At least not in the goblin Labyrinth they don't.

"Are you not hungry?" Lorcan asks. I look at him.

"Well…I'm just a picky eater." I say with a slight shrug. He smiles slightly. I feel a little awkward. After the initial introduction to the high and mighty magician, things moved kinda quickly. He invited me to his planning room to see what the operation was all about. Then he invited me to walk around the district with him. Now we're eating dinner. If I didn't know better, I'd say he wanted to impress me. But having a knife pointed at you kinda flattens any hope of a love interest.

"I can have some fruits brought forth. I know elves particularly like the shaddoberries in this season. But…I don't believe you're an elf." He seems like he's trying to figure me out.

"Well…I'm not. But I do like fruit." As opposed to the gooey meaty mess in front of me.

"And your skin is fair and you're tall, so not a goblin. You're sense of humor is very much alike to a faeri but your eyes are not gold. I must say, I'm at the end of my list of possibilities. Please, tell me what you are." He begs.

"Uh…I don't know if I should. I like to keep an air of mystery about me." I joke. He smiles but only slightly. In reality, Jareth never told me what kind of creature I should be mimicking. Maybe I should just make up my own.

"It's driving me mad Wennie. I simply must know."

"I'll give you three more guesses." I know I'm being kinda bratty, but I guess I'm just being myself.

"You're no mortal. And you're definitely not a siren or nymph." He reasons aloud.

"You are correct, I'm not any of those." I nod. He gives me the look, the kind you get from a parent for being unnecessarily ridiculous. "Okay. I'm a hybrid actually. A fairy sprinkled some dust on my mum's tummy and then she gave birth to me." I smile.

"What was your mum?"

"White forest elf." I shrug.

"An auspicious mix. Amazing how not fae you look despite your heritage."

"I've always thought so." I feel really glad right now that I took drama and can exchange lies so easily. I never get stumped. My mind is hardwired to keep coming up with answers.

"Well my little hybrid, would you care for an apple?" he asks, holding out a sweet juicy looking gala apple. Didn't know they had those down here, I thought peaches were all the rage.

"Thank you Lorcan." I grin, the allure of the apple stronger than any other fruit I've ever seen. It looks like pure joy in the form of a fruit!

"Be careful though. The fruit around here all have some pretty interesting…flavors." He warns. I barely hear him. I take a generous bite from the apple, and instantly feel strange. The apple slips from my hand.

"Oh. I feel strange." I say quietly. He helps me up, and sweeps me off my feet.

"Let me take you to your room."

I feel strange. As though everything is out of focus. I can't remember clearly where I am, nor why. I remember an apple, but before it, nothing. As I sit up, I still feel a bit dizzy. Someone's hand gathers my hair out of my face and his skin is so cool that it feels great against my feverishly warm forehead. When I look, I look straight into the eyes of a handsome youth, who's watching me carefully. A strange feeling, even weirder than before, overtakes me. Like I'm safe and happy next to this youth, though I'm sure we've never met. He seems to read my mind and scoots closer so I can lay my head on him.

"Who are you?" I ask quietly.

"It's only me. Lorcan." He says gently, trying not to upset me.

"You know me?"

"Of course I know you."

"What happened to my memories? I…I seemed to have lost them…"

"You took a bite of faeri food. I'm afraid it's played with your mind a little. You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. Just…just a beautiful gala apple." I whisper.

"Faeri fruit is nothing to be toyed with, but I'm sure you know that now."

"How…silly of me." I murmur.

"You should rest now Ella. Everything will be back to normal in the morning." He coos comfortingly.

"Ella. That name. It's not mine is it?" I murmur, already slipping back into sleep.

"Yes it is. Don't you remember your name Ella?"

"I…I thought…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I don't know my own name." I say in horror.

"Shh…be calm. I will help you remember. Sleep." He pleas, laying my head down on the pillow behind me.

"Lorcan…am I in danger?"

"No my dear. Why ever would you think so?" he sounds appalled.

"Oh, nothing. I just…had a funny feeling I'm not where I should be."

"You're exactly where you've always been. Here with me." he kisses my forehead, pulls the blanked over me up to my chin, and blows out the candle next to my bed. "I will be here when you wake up Ella. Don't be afraid." I give a half-hearted nod, and he leaves. What happened to me?

I don't recall ever being called Ella in my life. But…I don't recall Lorcan either. And he seems to know me. I don't remember how I got the apple that must have cleaned my memories out, or who gave it to me. Could it have been Lorcan? No. he was so kind just now. So understanding of me even though I can't recall my name! He must be very sweet. A best friend of mine, I just can't remember him.

Eventually I subside into sleep. I don't dream though. I know I don't dream, because I have nothing in my mind to dream about.


	8. Chapter 8

True to his word, Lorcan smiles happily when I rouse from sleep. He helps me sit up, obviously still concerned that I'm tipsy.

"Did you sleep soundly Ella?" he asks.

"I…I don't know. It seems as though I barely fell asleep, yet I feel rested and calm. I must have slept, but I don't remember it. Nor anything else."

"It's not the first time you've toyed with faeri fruit. Don't worry; father has been informed of your situation. I'm to take you about the village in hopes of spurring your memory." He takes my hand with such a peaceful friendliness that I smile.

"Father?"

"Yes father. Our father Ella. I'm not surprised you do not remember, my dearest little sister." He strokes my cheek fondly. So Lorcan is my brother! That's why he's so sweet. "I have called your maid to help you get dressed." With that he swiftly exists, only to be replaced a moment later by a small four foot woman with wild silver hair dressed in rags. She smiles, though it looks odd on her squished face and large hooked nose. Her eyes are small and beady but pierce me as she examines me.

"Got a bi' of a brain blender di' ya? Not surpris'd. You's always been a wily one Ella. Now come on. Gotta ge' up and take a walkin'." She has a strange accent, brutish and unsophisticated compared to my brothers.

"Uh, who are you ma'am?" I ask shyly.

"Me? I'z Torra. Been yer nanny since you's was this big." She holds up her fingers close together for effect. "Up!" she demands, practically dislocating my wrist pulling me out of bed. I become acutely aware that I'm only in a thin white nightgown. But soon enough she's shoved a fine white dress into my hands. She helps me into the fancy dress and then sits me in front of a mirror to do my hair. I get a bit of a shock the first time I see myself. I don't look a thing like Lorcan. He's so magic looking. And I look so bland in comparison. While my hair is black like his, it lacks the mystical colors intertwined and flowy softness. Mine comes in an abundance of curls to extensive I fear they may never be conquered. And Lorcan's eyes are mismatched, yet still beautiful. Mine are just green. A shocking green, but a matching color that would not stand out like his. I feel too normal to be related to Lorcan.

"Torra, am I really related to Lorcan. He seems so much more…_more_ than I am." She pauses in her struggle with my relentless curls and looks at me with her piercing beady eyes.

"Miss Ella I never! O course you's sister to Lorcan. And he's a lucky bastard at tha'. To be marryin a fine littl' thing like youself."

"Marrying?!"

"O course. The royal fae always marry in the family. Yer father made shur o it." She yanks at a particularly difficult curl and I stop thinking about the odd tradition. Well, maybe I don't find it odd. Maybe I was so excited to marry Lorcan before I bit that apple. Now, I just don't know anything.

"Ready to go out little one?" Lorcan is back, and smiles at me from the door. In just a short time, Torra's twisted my mane of hair up into a respectable bun that's actually quite beautiful. Curls hand down, a couple here and a couple there. And the black of my hair stands in sharp contrast to the white dress.

"You take care o yer little sister now Lorcan." Torra orders.

"But of course Torra." He loops his arm around mine and escorts me out of the room. He points out little things in the halls me pass. Paintings done by elves half a kingdom away. Jewels harvested by dwarves, and baskets woven by the goblins. "Something that you must remember always Ella, is the boundary." We arrive at a balcony where he leads me to the railing and points out in the distance. I can just see a faint glimmer in the sky that arches back all the way in every direction. "The boundary is made of pure magic. It repels a man who is if he had a chance would kill us. All of us. You, me, father, the goblins who live in the village." He explains.

"But why?" I demand.

"If you must know, he wants you. You do not understand this, but your spirit, magic, and beauty makes you the apple of many a man's eye. Jareth has sought your hand for many years, and every time father denies him the privilege, he burns another one of our villages and builds his Labyrinth on it."

"How horrible! I hate to be the cause of so much contention!"

"It is not you at all Ella. It is that monster. So I want you to promise me now that you will never stray beyond that boundary. Outside of it, I cannot protect you." I nod, and he leads me away from the balcony and back to the halls.

"Lorcan, is it true you and I will be married?" I ask bluntly. He chuckles slightly and looks at me.

"Torra told you I guess."

"Is it true though?"

"Yes, it is. To keep the magic in our bloodline, our ancestors would take human mates because their bland blood would not dilute our magic blood any like troll, goblin, faeri, or the other magic's would. But after a while, it became too dangerous to take human mates. And it was found that when two of our specific blood mated, the next generation would be even stronger. And so, it's been a tradition ever since."

"Is it wrong that it seems an odd tradition to me." once again he laughs.

"It's not that odd. You did just lose your memories. I guarantee though, it will all be fine. I promise to make you just the girl you were before." He hugs me tight, and opens the door to the outside street.

Jareth's POV

What's happening? I haven't heard from her yet. I told her to escape the boundary the first chance she had to communicate with me. Three days ago! She couldn't be hurt. I would know it. But then…what's happening?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND HER YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" the goblin in front of me cowers away and I overturn the table in front of me. The few goblins present scatter and hide.

"He must have her restrained. He must have figured her out." one unfortunate soul dares to suggest. In a wave of my hand, he's reduced to a small black chicken.

"FIND HER NOW!" I demand to the others. They once more scatter away, to fulfill my orders. I heavily fall to my throne. _Wennie. How could I put you in danger like this? I swear if you are hurt, I will stop at nothing to avenge you._


	9. Chapter 9

"I have a gift for you Ella." Lorcan sits next to me as I'm reading. Over the last three days I've found that I most like the library. There are tales of the above ground and outer regions of the underground. Usually I grab a book and sit in the garden.

"A gift?" he nods and hands me a necklace. The chain is a simple silver link chain. But the pendent is a beautiful crystal. It looks like a star, flickering with blues and purples. It almost seems to swirl. "It's beautiful Lorcan." I say breathlessly.

"Then it's perfect for you." He comments, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You'd think I'd know better by now to play with faeri fruit. After all it sounds like I've been doing it a lot." I say when I can't think of anything else.

"Well you're recovering very nicely. You already remember Torra and father and most of the subjects."

"Yes, but I just feel so foolish."

"Oh you're no more foolish than any one of the goblins. But I have news. Father returns tomorrow. And he has declared our marriage for the same day. In his opinion, you may get into less trouble if the union was finally completed." I'm silent for a good while, absorbing this. Three days and already I'm being married to my brother.

"Tomorrow." I repeat.

"Yes. Torra will be along to help you get ready." He explains and stands. He takes the necklace, puts it around my neck and then walks off.

Jareth's POV

"How certain are you of this Hoggle?" I look down at the dwarf.

"100%. Mixi from the village assured me the wedding would be tomorrow."

"An apple. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he would do this. He must have seen through her from the beginning."

"What are you gonna do your majesty?" Hoggle sounds a bit unsure of whether he wants to know.

"I think…it may be time to talk to Sarah again."

"Ella's" POV

I can't sleep at all. It's the middle of the night. The whole castle's asleep. And yet, I find myself restless and scared. Suddenly I'm dreading the morning. Something just doesn't feel right about marrying Lorcan. I don't know if I'm ready to be married.

A knock comes from down the hall. Someone must be at the castle doors. But it's the middle of the night! Who on earth would be here at this time of night? I silently slip out of my room and down the hall, to see who it is. Lorcan is apparently still up too and has answered the door by now. He's addressing a young girl, probably a few years older than me. She's soaking wet and looks terrified. It only takes a few seconds for Lorcan to admit her inside. He spies me out of the corner of his eye and smiles.

"Ella, this is Sarah. She was taken from above-ground by Jareth. She managed to escape and is seeking our hospitality." he explains, moving away from the girl so I can look at her. She has wavy brown hair and piercing eyes, but her smile is friendly so I smile back.

"Hello Sarah."

"Hello Milady."

"Would you let Sarah sleep in your room tonight Ella?" Lorcan asks. I nod slightly and and reach out for Sarah's hand. She takes it and allows me to lead her.

"How nice of your brother to take me in." Sarah says to break the quiet.

"He is rather charitable. And he has a special day tomorrow." I explain.

"Oh?" she asks. I blush a little as I prepare to explain it.

"Well, he is to be married." she notices the hesitation in my voice and a curious look crosses her face. "To his sister."

"To you?"

"Yes. It is a tradition passed down from our fathers in order to contain the magic of our bloodline." I've made myself relatively immune to this. But it still just doesn't feel right. She frowns slightly. My objection to the union is clear in my voice, though I do not speak it.

"You do not want to marry your brother."

"I know it is my duty though. And besides, it is for my benefit I marry Lorcan. I am much too reckless of a child. By marrying him I will become tame and not be so foolish. And it will keep me safe from the tyrant, Jareth!" I make a face and spit out his name like a bad word. The most unusual look crosses her face, but only for an instant.

"While I agree with you that it would make you safe from Jareth, do you believe it to be worth it? Not being able to choose your husband and worse, becoming romantically intimate with your own blood?"

"But...i would not think such things had I not tasted the faeri fruit. This is all the result of my impractical carelessness. I will not throw away years of tradition simply because some silly feelings that resulted from an apple tell me it's not normal. I am much to dedicated to my brother and this people to think more of my own feeling than theirs." I am out of breath once it's all out. She looks at me in shock for a moment than recomposes herself.

"I will have to make sure to refuse any apple given me." she mutters under her breath. For some reason, I'm not quite sure why, this makes me laugh. And once I start laughing, it becomes increasingly hard to stop. She seems surprised at my outburst but amused as well. "Still, it does not seem as though you particularly crave the coming nuptial." She points out. I shrug slightly. We've since reached my room and I hand her a spare nightgown from my closet. She graciously accepts it, but sits on my bed to hear me speak. I sit next to her, as I am very tired.

"I suppose I am afraid. I do not know why...but I am all the same."

"That is not so surprising."

"Isn't it? Lorcan has been so kind and understanding to me through all of this. He should have every right to be angry with me for once again dabbling with faeri fruit. And then, should I deny the tradition passed to me by hundreds of others...it would be like slapping him in the face for all his goodness." I sigh. She simply hugs me and then stands.

"It sounds like you need rest. I shan't need you to leave your light on Milady." she bows slightly, smiles, and disappears to put her nightgown on. I lay back and with a heavy breath of relaxation, _will_ the lights to turn off. And they do.


	10. Chapter 10

The sight that greets me when I open my eyes is not one I'm familiar with. Instead of my rosy room, I'm surrounded by white. And outside the window is not the garden, but a long drop, before a city, one that is very unattractive compared to my city. I realize with a shock that I am not in my city anymore. But...where am I?

"Wennie." I jump and turn away from the window. Sarah, the girl from last night, is standing in my doorway. She smiles warmly at me, and I wonder why until I realize something.

"Wennie? Why would you call me such a name? And where am I?" I demand.

"You are Wennie. Ella is just an illusion caused by Lorcan, a powerful Sorcerer." she explains. I scoff at her, and take a step away.

"Who are you really? Did you take me away from home?" I accuse.

"That was not your home Wennie. You live above ground."

"You're lying!" I shout. There's a gentle knock at the door and a man with light blonde hair and mismatched eyes comes in. I recognize him from a portrait Lorcan showed me. This is Jareth, the madman who wants to claim my kingdom. I instantly back up even more, until I'm in the corner of the room, far away from them.

"Still bad with kids I see Sarah." he says under his breath.

"You're one to talk Goblin King. How long did it take for your "generosity" to send her into that city?" she says bitterly. Jareth shoots a glare at her then looks back at me sympathetically.

"Wennie-"

"I'm not this Wennie you claim I am! I am Princess Ella and you have kidnapped me from my kingdom, and I demand to be returned!"

"No, we rescued you from that "kingdom". If you would just allow me to explain-" he takes a step forward.

"NO! Stay away from me!"

"Listen, we can prove it if you let us!" Sarah sounds irritated by how slow this is all going. She steps forward quickly and grabs the necklace from Lorcan I try and snatch it back from her but she's already walking back towards Jareth, and I refuse to go any closer to him. Sarah hands Jareth the necklace and he looks at it in frustration.

"Hard to believe this little thing could cause so much trouble." he states.

"Give that back! It was a gift!"

"Ah yes, from your brother who was forcing you to marry him. Come on Wennie even you knew that was wrong."

"I would have married him. It was my duty and I would have done it. But you kidnapped me!" I repeat again. She rolls her eyes.

"Again with this? Look we didn't kidnap you he did. Jareth break the stupid thing!"

"No!" I start to run forward, but the necklace collides with the floor, cracking it. I gasp, as a surge of pain rattles through my head. Jareth's boot comes down hard on the frail crystal pendent and shatters it. Instantly there's a surge of magic that fills the room with an ungodly howl. I wince, the howl making my headache worse. I feel like a hot branding iron is trying to get at my brain. All of the sudden, images start filling my head. A woman and man holding a child in a photograph. A boy shoving me on a playground. The woman from the photo leaving. The man from the photo getting married. The new woman and the old man holding a new baby. A handsome boy asking me to a danced. Jareth asking me to save his Kingdom. Lorcan tricking me into taking a bite of the faery food. It wasn't my reckless behavior that bit that apple. It was Lorcan. He set this all up. He's not my brother. He's the enemy. The Sorcerer. And he was going to make me marry him! My head burns with all the information rushing in on it. And the room is still bathed in that unnatural glow that filled the pendent.

Finally the magic subsides and leaves through various cracks in the room, trying to escape the presence of Jareth. With an exhausted moan, I slump down against the wall and hold my head in my hands. A gentle hand smooths my hair and I fall against Jareth's chest. I realize he's weeping slightly and I look up at his handsome face, now coated in tears.

"Jareth." I say quietly.

"I'm so sorry Wennie. I put you in so much danger! I'm so sorry." he keeps whispering his apologies over and over until I put my finger to his lips and my head back on his chest.

"I forgive you." I say. I don't really blame him, but I know that he blames himself. A huge sigh leaves him like he's just been given a reprieve from eternal damnation. I look towards the door to see Sarah still standing there smiling. I mouth a 'thank you' to her and she nods. With one final glance at us, she walks out to leave us alone.

"Are you alright" Jareth holds my face in his hands to look me over. My headache is still pretty fierce, but it's subsiding quickly, so I nod.

"Wait, we have to stop Lorcan!" I realize suddenly.

"We just did. That necklace not only held your memories, but his magic. It's not free to roam the Labyrinth once more and Lorcan is weak. His subjects will soon overthrow him when they realize he cannot hold up his promises of freeing them from "my oppressive rule"."

"But, there were hundreds of goblins in that city who wanted you dead! If they rise up against you again-"

"'If' is a strong word Wennie. Please, be still. All that matters right now is that you are safe. Everything else will resolve itself." he promises, tucking my hair behind my ear. I shy into his hand, his skin soft on mine.

"Wait, you're not wearing gloves!" I realize. He laughs and presents his hands to me.

"Don't get used to it. It doesn't happen often." I fall silent. Don't get used to it. Used to what, being in the Underground? Do I have to go back? He notices the sudden change in my demeanor and looks worried.

"Jareth...do I have to leave the Underground?"

"Only if you want to. After all, you have family above ground. Friends who love you, a boy who full heartedly wishes to take you to the prom."

"Edgar really meant it after all?"

"Who could blame him. You are one of a kind Wennie." he says shyly.

"Jareth...I would rather give up a thousand of my dad's home made pumpkin pies than leave you now." he chuckles.

"You once said no man would make you leave your fathers pies."

"But you're not just any man. You're the Goblin King." I say with a smile and kiss him right on the lips.

The End!


End file.
